


hunting a legend

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer crawls to the nemeton, inches away from healing and safety, but a shiny black boot stops her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunting a legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Jennifer crawls to the nemeton, inches away from healing and safety, but a shiny black boot stops her. The boot doesn't press down to crush her weak fingers, and Jennifer forces her gaze up, a pitiful whimper crossing her lips.

“Please, I need...”

The woman isn't moved, doesn't move. Her voice is cold, flat. “You have no idea what you set free, do you?” 

“Nothing,” Jennifer gasps, air coming harder now. “Need- heal.”

The woman frowns, moving her foot, and dragging her to the stump. Jennifer soaks up energy, and almost instantly depletes it all healing herself. 

“You've freed a Nogitsune.” 

Jennifer shivers, crossing her arms sharply, “But those- they're _legends_.”

“You're going to help me track and kill it,” she states. 

A hysterical laugh bubbles past Jennifer's lips, “There's no way- if it's really a Nogitsune- that we can beat it.”

The woman's smile tightens, “It doesn't matter Pandora.” 

Jennifer groans, but supposes it can't be worse than Kali- god, she really- 

“My name is Noshiko, let's get to work.”

(Jennifer's always had a problem with attractive, _dangerous_ , women bossing her around. Maybe this time- maybe it won't end so bad. She laughs at herself, they're hunting a _legend_.)


End file.
